Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 056
Coverstory2 „Gar seltsame Personen I“ V „Zurück zum Hauptquartier“, sagte Adegod zu dem alten Mann. Reifend quietschend raste die Maschine die Straße entlang. Adegod hielt etwas unter seiner Jacke fest an sich gepresst. ------------------------------------------ Es geschah alles sehr schnell, Blink und Koba starrten auf das Szenario, das sich vor ihnen abspielte, während sie selbst, jeweils um eine Ecke, zu beiden Seiten der Straße, standen. Die Piraten hatten sich erneut aufgerappelt und standen kampfbereit vor Ray, doch als Rays Brust aufbrach und ein roter Drache zum Vorschein kam, wichen sie kein bisschen zurück. Plötzlich, ertönte ein lauter Knall, wie eine Explosion und vier Personen erschienen zwischen den Kontrahenten. Eine Druckwelle ging von ihnen aus, die wie ein kräftiger Windstoß durch ihre Haare blies. Blink warf entsetzt einen Blick hinüber zu Koba der mit Schaum vorm Mund umgekippt war. Die Vier verschwanden für einen Augenblick, es waren einige Schläge zu hören und auch die Kreuz-Piraten samt Ray kippten bewusstlos um, Rays Drache zerfiel und das Blut übergoss unsere Helden samt den Vier und Ray. Einer der Vier schulterte Ray und sie wollten anscheinend wieder gehen, sie hielten inne, etwas blitzte und auf einmal löste sich die kleinste Gestalt auf und auch für Blink wurde alles Finster. -Währenddessen in einem abgedunkelten Haus in Drumm- „Bindet mich los! Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir ihr verdammten...“ „Genug!“, ein Schlag traf Ray im Gesicht und er verstummte. „Jetzt hör mal zu, wir erzählen dir alles aber erst musst du deine Klappe halten!“ Ray machte den Mund auf, verstummte aber sofort wieder. „Gut so“, meinte eine Person, die bis jetzt, für Ray komplett im Schatten verborgen war. Die Person trat nun vor und setzte sich vor Ray auf einen anderen Stuhl. „Mein Name ist Quint Ciato, das sind Veto, Sara und Aaron“, er deutete auf die Umstehenden wie sie genannt wurden, „Und wir bilden eine Organisation, die ‚Nanatsu no Taizai‘, oder anders ausgedrückt, die ‚7 Todsünden‘, ich weiß, wir sind zur Zeit noch nicht vollzählig, Wollust und Neid sind zurzeit auf einer etwas entfernteren Insel, wir werden sie später suchen. Aber der Punkt ist, die Wut, Augustus Horn, ist vor kurzem verstorben und du scheinst uns die besten Qualitäten zu haben“. Ray begann heftig an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, er begann wieder in Rage zu verfallen. Wie konnten es diese Fremden wagen, ihn einfach zu verschleppen und ihn danach auch noch einzuladen bei ihrem „Club“ mitzumachen, „Ihr könnt mich mal“, rief Ray und spuckte Quint an. „Ja, du scheinst der richtige zu sein, deine Wut, dein Hass, du bist so oft hintergangen worden“, Quint stand auf und ging nun vor Ray auf und ab, „die Piraten schlachten deine Eltern ab, als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst. Du beginnst bei der Marine und erfährst das diese Geschäfte mit den Piraten von damals machen und als du dich beschwerst, wachst du blutig in einer Gosse auf. Du entdeckst die Blut-Frucht und wirst fortan selbst von Kopfgeldjägern heimgesucht, selbst normale Menschen meiden dich schon, sie spüren das du gefährlich bist“. Quint setzte sich wieder und starrte Ray durchdringend an, „Dein Hass ist tief Ray, sehr tief, deine Wut leuchtet sogar jetzt feuerrot aus deinen Augen. Du willst dich an allen Menschen rächen, an allen, aber...“, Ray wollte ihm erneut eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, nicht weil Quint so viel über ihn wusste, den seine Vergangenheit konnte man quasi schon auf jeden seiner Steckbriefe nachlesen, jedoch kannte er diese Gespräche, doch was dann kam, hatte er nicht erwartet, „... ich verstehe das. Ich helfe dir dich zu rächen. Jedoch unter ein paar Bedingungen: Du tötest nicht mehr alles und jeden, sondern nur noch gewisse Personen, dafür, trainiere ich dich, ich zeige dir noch brutalere Formen von Gewalt, so gewaltig das du noch nicht mal davon zu träumen gewagt hättest“ Ray blickte auf seine zitternden Beine, die Worte „ich verstehe dich“ hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf. Er musst gar nicht lange nachdenken, diese Menschen würden ihm helfen sich an allen zu rächen, vermutlich auch an, er blickte auf eine breite Narbe auf seinem Rumpf, die wieder zugenäht worden war, ihm. „Ich folge euch, ich werde eine der 7 Todsünden, lehr mich was ich wissen muss!“ Quint grinste, „Du bist bereits eine der 7 Todsünden, aber willst du nicht unsere Beweggründe wissen?“ „Das ist mir egal, ich will mich nur rächen“ „Ja, du bist wahrhaftig die Wut, überstürzt und voller Tatendrang, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen, das wird spätere Fragen ausmerzen. Du musst wissen, demnächst wird eine neue Ära heran brechen und alle die zu schwach sind werden ausgelöscht werden, jedoch sobald ein Mensch einen weitaus schwächeren Menschen tötet wird die Seele des Mörders beschädigt. Dies wollen wir verhindern da eine ganze Generation mit gebrochenen Seelen den Untergang der Menschen bedeuten würde. Also ist unser Ziel alle Schwachen zu vernichten, damit nur die Stärkeren die neue Ära bestreiten“ „Auch Zivilisten?“, fragte Ray und begann erneut vor Vorfreude zu zittern. „Nein, keine Zivilisten, sie müssen die Menschheit aufrecht erhalten, daher müssen wir zum Schutz der Zivilisten auch die Marine aussieben. Wir werden nur die ‚prüfen‘ die auch gewillt sind zu kämpfen, den am Schluss, wenn es nur noch starke Marine-Soldaten, Piraten und Kopfgeldjäger gibt, werden sie sich alle gegenseitig vernichten und die Welt wird ein friedlicher Ort“ „Aber was ist mit unseren Seelen?“, fragte Ray schockiert. Quint musste kurz auflachen, „Unsere Seelen liegen schon in Scherben uns kann niemand mehr retten, wir müssen dafür sorgen, damit alles besser wird, damit Andere nicht das gleiche erleben wie wir. WIR werden UTOPIA erschaffen“ Ray interessierte das Wohl anderer Menschen nicht, jedoch diese Menschen waren anscheinend so wie er, sie alle waren „Rächer“. Außerdem meinte Quint, das er ihn stärker machen würde, könnte er stark genug werden um den ultimativen Racheakt zu vollführen? Er musste ihnen einfach folgen, auch wenn er keine Zivillisten mehr töten durfte, dieses Opfer würde er bringen müssen um endlich Ruhe zu finden und sich endlich an IHM zu rächen. „Ich folge euch, egal was passiert, ich folge alle euren Befehlen“, Ray hatte sich so ruckartig bewegt, das er vornüber fiel und nun den Eindruck einer krampfhaften, unterwürfigen Verbeugung. Quint grinste erneut und wies Veto an, „Binde ihn los, wir müssen weiter“